dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-313
EARTH-3 Alignment: Evil Affiliation: Crime Syndicate Universe: Earth 3 Base Of Operations: Earth 3 Origin: Its history is a mirror image to the Earth we know. Creators: Gardner Fox, Mike Sekowsky. Earth-3 "Welcome to Earth-3" Earth-3 had a long tradition of powered men and women(like those of neighboring universes), but rather than justice and goodness, consumed with evil intent. Earth-3 is a world where right is wrong and wrong is right. Crime and decadence are rewarded, while goodness and hard work are severely exploited. Just before World War II, the Crime Legion, serving as a pre-cursor of the CSA that would plague the world in later years. When war breaks out, Nazi leader Adolf Hitler leads his army alongside that of Britain against the evil Amerika and the Eurostates. Amerika successfully carries out the bombing of Britain and its Houses of Parliament, thus winning the war. This frees the Crime Legion to continue their reign of terror and extend it beyond Amerika's shores. But the veterans of old wars and crimes would find themselves challenged by the rise of new super powered and costumed criminals, such as the likes of Ulltraman, Owlman, and Superwoman. A sudden rise in super powered crime spiked by the start of the 80s, which led to a five year long culling of both resistance fighters (in the forms of costumed "heroes" and rebelling governments) and rival villians. But, it was the Super Powers Agreement forged by representatives of the Crime Syndicate of Amerika (ulltraman), the Crime Society of Amerika (formerly known as the Crime Legion, still led by Captain Amerika),and the leaders of what remains of the "Free" World (See below under "State of the World"): For the sake of keeping the status quo, both the Syndicate and the Society will tolerate one another, and will not interfere with either's business (unless BOTH benefit, as the Syndicate's motto "Cui Bono?" (Who Profits?) makes clear). And both groups allow the Free States to exist and operate as safe havens from Amerika as long as they remain neutral and make no move agaisnt either group. Now, to this day, a cold war is waged on present day Earth, as Amerika (as well as its many puppet states) tries to keep control of the anarchy waged inside its borders, while trying to spread its control over the remainder of the globe, looking for every loophole out of the SPA. But even when these odds are stacked agaisnt the likes of the Crime Syndicate and the Crime Society, the Free World have just as much to fear...for in this universe,in the end, Evil always triumphs over Good... "The People of the World" The world of Earth 3 is filled with groups with various goals and members. Here are the six of the most highest infamy/acclaim... The Crime Syndicate of Amerika Ultrraman(Clark Kent) Owlman II (Jason Todd) Superwoman("Lois Lane") Johnny Quick III(Wally West) Power Ring III(Kyle Rayner) Alien Invader (J'onn J'onzz) Ultra Girl (Kara Zor-El) Hornet (Janet Van Dyne) Skyscraper (Hank Pym) Tin Soldier (Tony Stark) Dead Eye (Oliver Queen) Bludhaven's University of Hashshashin (Leader) Sapphire Photoshop Cheat Code X-47 Magique Marvel Woman The Crime Society of Amerika Captain Amerika II (James Barnes) Herakles The Inhuman Scorch II (Johnny Storm) Dark Sands (Sanderson Hawkins) Dusk (Todd James Rice) Wolfen II(Tom Bronson) Falcongirl(Kendra Saunders) Falconman(Carter Hall) Dark Hummingbird II (Dinah Lance) Kingdom of Wakanda Coal Tiger (T'Challa) Gale (Ororo Monroe) The Hawk (Sam Wilson) Father Hougan (Jericho Drumm) Mandroid (Victor Stone) Dark Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) Guests/Allies:The Black Marvel Family Black Marvel (Billy Batson) Black Mary (Mary Batson) Black Marvel Junior (Freddy Freeman)) Natazza Genoshia Ruling Family Erik Maximoff The Crimson Sorceress (Wanda Maximoff) Johnny B. Quick (Pietro Maximoff) Magneta (Lorna Dane) Glammour (Raven Darkholme) Imitation (Calvin Rankin) Nocturnal (Kurt Darkholme) Kahndaq's Royal Family Captain Adam (Theo Adam) Isis (Adrianna Tomaz) Osiris (Amon Tomaz) Atom Master Professor Sivana The Justice Underground Victor Von Doom (Leader/Representative of the House of Doom) Alex Luthor (Representative of the House of Luthor) Red Hood(Representative of the House of Cards) Professor Luminous (Arthur Light) (Representative of the House of Light) Mister Winter (Leonard Snart) (Representative of the House of Rogues) Circe(Representative of the House of Wonder) The House of Doom Victor Von Doom (Leader/Founder) Valeria Von Doom Kristoff Von Doom Champion(Arthur Blackwood) The White Knight(Nathan Garrett) BraveKnight(Bram Velsing) The House of Luthor Alex Luthor (Leader/Founder) Benestro Weerdo Reverse-Johnny Quick Leopard Miraclo The House of Cards Red Hood(Leader/Founder) Harlequin(Molly Mayne) The Jokester Giggles(Harley Quinzel) Panther Paladin(Thomas Blake) Feline Fatale(Selina Kyle) Ace of Hearts (Jillian Taylor) The House of Light Professor Luminous (Arthur Light)(Leader/Founder) Sir Solomon Grundy Q-Ranger(Clifford Zmeck) Whiplash(Mark Scarlotti) Phantom(Unknown) Spymaster III(Sinclair Abbot) The House of Rogues Mister Winter (Leonard Snart)(Leader/Founder) Flashfire(Mick Rory) Hocus Pocus Aquatic Man(Morris Bench) Fantasmo(Quentin Beck) Siliconman (Flint Marko) The House of Wonder Circe(Leader/Founder) Enorma(Doris Zeul) Doctor Philanthopist(Edgar Cizko) Mimic(Crusher Creel) Gargantia(Mary MacPherran Creel) Compressor(Frank Payne) "State of the World" North America Split right through the middle, The United States of Amerika is now shared between the Crime Syndacite and the Crime Society, with the Syndicate having control over the East Coast, while the Society reigns over the West Coast. However, both groups insurmountable greed has forced them to expand their reigns of ownership/control over neighboring masses, as conflicts are carried by both sides as well as many freedom fighters, into Central and South Amerika, as well as the tundra wasteland known as Canada. Asia Devestated by both the long war between Society and Syndicate as well as civil wars amongst countries, there is very little remaining of what was Asia, but there are rumours of supposed "neutral" parties using it as a grounds for trade or meeting.... Afrika Currently, Afrika is in state of war as the nation of Wakanda, led by the tyrannical leader Coal Tiger (and backed by his former allies of the Crime Syndicate), wages a two sided war agaisnt the Arab nation of Kahndaq, which is led and protected by The Adam Family (Captain Adam, Osiris, and Isis) and the island nation of Genosha (led by Erik Maximoff and his family). The situation is dire, as it is a teastament to see which is better: The super science weilded by Wakanda or the combined might of Kahndaq's magic and Genosha's mutant population? Europe The one continent which barely survived the upheaval made by Amerika's villians, refugees and freedom fighters flocked to its borders, soon growing in numbers to overthrow the various corrupt puppet governments placed there by either the Society or the Syndicate. Now united in their cause, they send aid to countries suffering under Amerika's cruelty, while defending the new land of the free, a land by ruled by a man known for his benevolence and genius: Victor Von Doom.They are protected by the Justice Underground, a reistance force comprised of dozens of remaining native heroes, divided into five houses: the House of Doom, the House of Luthor, the House of Cards, the House of Light, the House of Rogues, and the House of Wonder). Both Doom and the Underground fight all in the name of something this world is sorely lacking: Hope.